Voice
Voice (목소리 / ''mogsoli'') es la primera canción del mixtape de RM. Guía *Rap Monster Letra Romanización=nan kkumi eopseotji nae gasacheoreom maennar geureon sik naege dabeur juji mothaetdeon hamsuwa bangjeongsik geugeotdeureun gyeolgug sumanheun haega doe-eotne geu biceuro dwie sumeun byeoreul bor su eoptge hae geureohge haru haru nar jug yeogamyeo tteutdo eopsi hanu deunggeub gateun sutjanoreume jongireul maedallyeo nan geujeo seonggonghago sipeosseo namdeure ge jigyeopge deureotdeon mari geugeotppunieoseo haengbogiran singirun geogi japhyeoisseur jur aratji hajiman chaeksang apui nan dan han sungando haengbokhaji anhatji eomeoni mollae munjejib saie baekjireur kkiwotne deureom beiseue matchwo sseo naeryeogadeon naui jeongche seongjeokpyoreur badeur ttaewan dareun sum swineun neukkim 1(il)deungeur haedo nae mameun neur pyeonchi mothaesseotji namdeuri wonhaneun geor kkog wonhar piryo itneunga nan hanpyeongsaeng hani damgin hansum swimyeo salgiboda haneur tteeonaego geunyang sumeur swimyeo saneun gireur taekhaesseo da songa rakjilhaetne yalpakhan naui juwieseon nae kkumeun naui moksorir moduege juneun geot naega eotteon moseubiljirado. nae eumakgwa gasaro igeor deutgo itneun niga eotteolji jar moreuji man nar yokhaedo joha gyeolgug neodo nar tto chatge doer tenikka geurae 7 (Chil) nyeoni jina do 5(o) man wonjjari maikeuro yeojeonhi bang han kyeoneseo honja mandeureonaen mikseuteip Some say I’m fake geurae injeonghanda naui heugyeoksa byeonmyeonghar su itjiman an hae dasin geuttan ir eopseur geoya Yeah I be real i sungan naega jeolsilhi baradeon il 7(Chil)nyeongan balbaodeon pedare deudieo gireumchir You can’t kill. Come take it if you do wanna piece of me ojig eumageuro malhae ttan bunya ttawin ir eoptji If you really think you ready to fly with my power This is what R is about fella the time is now nammollae naui moksoriui bollyumeur kiwo ar su itge nege daheur su itge dasi han beon naui moksoriui bollyumeur kiwo ar su itge nege daheur su itge nammollae naui moksoriui bollyumeur kiwo ar su itge nege daheur su itge dasi han beon naui moksoriui bollyumeur kiwo ar su itge nege daheur su itge |-| Hangul =난 꿈이 없었지 내 가사처럼 맨날 그런 식 내게 답을 주지 못했던 함수와 방정식 그것들은 결국 수많은 해가 되었네 그 빛으로 뒤에 숨은 별을 볼 수 없게 해 그렇게 하루하루 날 죽여가며 뜻도 없이 한우 등급 같은 숫자놀음에 종일을 매달려 난 그저 성공하고 싶었어 남들에게 지겹게 들었던 말이 그것뿐이어서 행복이란 신기룬 거기 잡혀있을 줄 알았지 하지만 책상 앞의 난 단 한 순간도 행복하지 않았지 어머니 몰래 문제집 사이에 백지를 끼웠네 드럼 베이스에 맞춰 써 내려가던 나의 정체 성적표를 받을 때완 다른 숨 쉬는 느낌 1등을 해도 내 맘은 늘 편치 못했었지 남들이 원하는 걸 꼭 원할 필요 있는가 난 한평생 한이 담긴 한숨 쉬며 살기보다 한을 떼어내고 그냥 숨을 쉬며 사는 길을 택했어 다 손가락질했네 얄팍한 나의 주위에선 내 꿈은 나의 목소릴 모두에게 주는 것 내가 어떤 모습일지라도. 내 음악과 가사로 이걸 듣고 있는 니가 어떨지 잘 모르지만 날 욕해도 좋아 결국 너도 날 또 찾게 될 테니까 그래 7년이 지나도 5만원짜리 마이크로 여전히 방 한 켠에서 혼자 만들어낸 믹스테잎 Some say I’m fake 그래 인정한다 나의 흑역사 변명할 수 있지만 안 해 다신 그딴 일 없을 거야 Yeah I be real 이 순간 내가 절실히 바라던 일 7년간 밟아오던 페달에 드디어 기름칠 You can’t kill. Come take it if you do wanna piece of me 오직 음악으로 말해 딴 분야 따윈 일 없지 If you really think you ready to fly with my power This is what R is about fella the time is now 남몰래 나의 목소리의 볼륨을 키워 알 수 있게 네게 닿을 수 있게 다시 한 번 나의 목소리의 볼륨을 키워 알 수 있게 네게 닿을 수 있게 남몰래 나의 목소리의 볼륨을 키워 알 수 있게 네게 닿을 수 있게 다시 한 번 나의 목소리의 볼륨을 키워 알 수 있게 네게 닿을 수 있게 |-| Traducción al español= Soundcloud Curiosidades * En una entrevista explicó las lineas sobre "siendo falso", los cuales tienen relacion con las controversias destacables que tuvo en su momento el grupo. ** La canción School of Tears fue hecha basandose en la melodía se Swimming Pools de Kendrik Lammar, sin embargo recibieron fuertes criticas acusandoles de utilizar la misma pista de la canción, cosa que se demostraría más adelante ser incierta. ** El grupo tenía pensado lanzar un Trailer Conceptual utilizando la canción de Kayne West "Black Skinhead", he incluso el coreografo del grupo ya tenia pensada la coreografía utilizando la canción, sin embargo fueron fuertemente criticados por el uso de la pista, aunque no fuera con fines de lucro, por lo que debieron rehacer la coreografía y adaptarla a una melodía similar a la canción de Kayne, aunque las criticas aun estuvieran ahi. Categoría:Canciones